Fingerprint sensors are commonly used to authenticate users and are frequently found in electronic devices (systems) such as mobile phones, tablets, personal computers, etc. Fingerprint sensors typically comprise, for example, a controller coupled to a plurality of sensing elements utilized to acquire an image of a fingerprint. The fingerprint image may then be utilized to authenticate a user with an electronic device.
In many implementations, fingerprint sensors are disposed within a border region of an electronic device. However, in response to device manufacturers minimizing the border regions to allow for larger displays, the location of the fingerprint sensors needs to be changed. For example, fingerprint sensors may be located below a display area of a display device or integrated within the display device. However, locating the fingerprint sensor below or integrating the fingerprint sensor within the display device exposes the fingerprint sensor to increased interference from the display device and other electronic components in the electronic device (e.g., position sensing devices, communication devices, etc.). Thus, there is a need to minimize interference that may affect the operation of fingerprint sensors especially when the fingerprint sensors are located below or integrated within a display device.